Chris Carson
Chris Carson is the deuteragonist of Casper: A Spirited Beginning. ''He is the son of Tim Carson and Casper's best friend. He is portrayed by Brandon Ryan Barrett. History Chris Carson is a kid with an overactive imagination. He has no friends and his father, Tim Carson never pays that much attention to him. One morning, when he was getting ready, for school, he reminded his father that he has an open house, but his father was too focused on destroying a mansion and drawing a sketch of a Mini Mall to replace it, even though he promised to be there. While walking on his way to school, he walked into four bullies taunting him of his love for the supernatural. They were immediately interrupted when a crowd of frightened people was running causing the bullies to run off while Chris was hiding behind a tree. Chris knew for certain that it was the Ghostly Trio's doing, so he ran to the Applegate Mansion, where they live and took a picture of them. The Trio weren't pleased with him intruding to their layer. Chris claims that he wanted to be friends with them, but the Trio told him off. He realized, he was late for school, so he took off. At school, he was sitting on the stairs in front of the building reading his comic until the bullies came to comfort him. However, Chris was oblivious to the fact that they were playing a prank on him where one of them was hanging out the window, with a balloon covered in slime attempting to drop it on Chris, but got the principal instead. This gets the bullies to detention. Chris almost got detention but was saved by his teacher Sheila Fisthergraff when she lied saying that he was tardy. In school office, they were watching Tim and Mayor Hunt on television explaining about the how they will demolish and turn it to a Mini Mall, which upset Fisthergraff since she was in charge of saving the mansion. Chris left and ran into Casper. The two became friends, and Chris showed him to the mansion and wants to help him become a better ghost. He demonstrated by having Casper get covered in sheets. He also gets help from the Trio who were amazed when they found out that there was another ghost. After Casper had mastered Stealth mode, he left to go back to school for the parent-teacher meeting. At school, Chris waited for his father, but Tim was too focus on his work to remember the meeting. He had a talk with Jennifer: one of the bullies who is the only female of the four and tries to tell her that there of ghosts; however, she doesn't believe as she sarcastically said that he can show her one someday. He later talked with Fisthergraff and asked if he and his father come tomorrow at four. The next morning, Chris was sitting at the kitchen table upset with Tim that he didn't show up, so Tim decided to cheer him up and tell him that it's "Wild and Crazy Guy Day" and that they will go to the Batting Cages. Believing in this, Chris even asked Tim to come to the 4:00 p.m. Parent-Teacher meeting. Tim promised and left to go to work. Chris ran up to his room taking out his mitt and his bat exciting about his day. Casper floated into Chris window, sadden and depressed after the Trio kicked him out because of his kind nature. Chris decided to help his ghost friend in being a better ghost. At school, Chris sneaked into his locker and dragged Casper, who was inside, out. The first lesson was going through walls. Casper arrogantly faded through a bathroom wall and scare off the school principal. Chris rated Casper for his actions and have him hide in his bag to the library. They were interrupted, by the bullies, while Casper was in stealth mode. Casper humiliated the leader: Brock Lee by placing a fire extinguisher on his back and cause everyone except for Chris and Jennifer to be covered in copper which gave Brock another detention. Chris passed Casper and wish him luck with his powers. After school, Chris went inside Fisthergraff's classroom and help her with the signs to save the mansion, for a rally as he waits for Tim to arrive. Moments later, he found out that Tim refused to make after discovering that Chris's teacher is behind saving the mansion. Chris left the school depressed and went back home as Casper got in excited about his day in that people like him after he saved a store owner from getting robbed. Casper began to cheer Chris up, by reminding him of the Batting Cages Chris told him earlier and intends to have Casper and Tim meet. Moments later, Chris gets a visit from Fisthergraff, who gave him his folder he left, as Casper hides from her. After she left, Casper and Chris set up dinner before Tim arrives. Chris gave Casper an extra plate so he can join them. When Tim arrived, Chris demanded Casper to wait by his window to surprise Tim. This plan fails when Casper was taken by the Trio without Chris knowing and Tim believing that Chris is crazy and he has an overreact of imaginations. So Tim angrily stormed out and back to his job. This gave Chris the option which is to run away. While he was running from home, he found a boy and his father excited about their time in the Batting Cages and was attacked by the bullies, as Jennifer tried to help him out, but was overpowered by them as they grabbed Chris and locked him up inside closet of the mansion for revenge; however, they are unaware that a bomb was planted inside, by Bill Case, a bomb expert that Tim hired to blow up the mansion. The next morning, Casper found and told Chris of the bomb and tries to find it before it goes off. When Bill tried to blow up the mansion, he was stopped by Fisthergraff drove her car towards the tree, Bill was sitting on causing him to fall. Casper exclaimed to Chris that he was okay. However, Bill told Fisthergaff that his bomb is set into default and the house will blow within one minute. This cause Tim to break inside the mansion and set Chris free as they left Casper to deal with the bomb. After Casper save the mansion by eating the bomb, all is well and Bill was disgraced. Later, Tim apologized to Chris after getting a pep talk with Casper, when Casper tells Tim to spend more time with his son. Inside the mansion along with Fisthergraff, Chris and Tim noticed the Trio and Casper sadden that, they will have to find another place to live believing that Tim is going to tear down the mansion; however, Tim decided to help the ghosts by giving them the place. Stretch told Chris that he will give them any favor his wants, so Chris pointed to his bullies and have the Trio give them and mega wedgy and hang them to a tree as consequences for their actions. Jennifer came to inside and apologized for hanging out with the Brock and his gang. Chris then has her meet Casper, which frightens her and Chris said to Casper. "Casper, I like the effect you have on people." Trivia * Chris Carson is played by Brendon Ryan Barrett Who also voiced Casper in [[Casper's Haunted Christmas|''Casper's Haunted Christmas]]. * Jimmy From ''Casper's Scare School'' is probably based on Chris Carson, since both share many similarities; socially rejected humans that befriend Casper and love paranormal topics. * Due to the fact that he has a love for paranormal, Chris happens to never flinch or bat an eye whenever he encounters ghosts. Chris is also the only one out of all of Casper's friends who is shown to have interacted with ghosts, such as The Ghostly Trio before having to meet Casper himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Little kids Category:Carson family Category:Someone who was played in live action Category:Casper: A Spirited Beginning Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Casper's friends